Wyznanie
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Severus Snape, postrach Hogwartu zakochany w uczennicy. Harry i Draco odkryli co do siebie czują. Prośba dyrektora, błąd Severusa, zdezorientowanie Harrego. Co z tego wyniknie?


Siedzieli w wielkiej Sali słuchając przemowy Albusa Dumbledora. Zaczynali siódmy, i zarazem swój ostatni, rok w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Starali się cieszyć z ostatnich chwil beztroski. Wiedzieli, że niedługo ma odbyć się Bitwa Ostateczna. Voldemort zbierał swoich popleczników i rósł w siłę, ale strona dobra nie siedziała bezczynnie.

\- Niech już skończy gadać, chcę jeść – jęknął Ron zatapiając twarz we włosach Hermiony. Chodzili ze sobą od trzech miesięcy.

\- Ronaldzie siedź cicho, ja słucham – syknęła Hermiona do swojego chłopaka, który westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Czy to nie Remus usiadł właśnie przy stole nauczycielskim? – zapytał zdezorientowany Harry patrząc na Remusa, który siedział po lewej stronie Dumbledora.

\- To ta niespodzianka? – zapytał zdziwiony Ron zwracając na siebie uwagę przyjaciół.

\- Jaka niespodzianka? – zapytała Hermiona nie zauważając, że Albus zakończył swoją przemowę, a na stole pojawiły się pyszności.

\- Mama powiedziała, że w tym roku będziemy mieli kompetentnego nauczyciela od obrony przed czarną magią. Jak zapytałem kto ma nas uczyć odpowiedziała, że to niespodzianka – powiedział nakładając sobie kurczaka.

\- Remus dostał ponownie posadę? To wspaniale – uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Był naszym najlepszym nauczycielem. Dobrze, że to on nas będzie uczył na ostatnim roku. Z pewnością przygotuje nas dobrze do bitwy –powiedziała z powagą Hermiona.

\- Masz rację – powiedział Ron całując ją czule.

\- Jesteście razem od trzech miesięcy, ale ten widok wciąż jest niesmaczny – skrzywił się Harry, na co Ron i Hermiona zaśmiali się cicho, odsuwając od siebie.

\- Wybacz Harry, wciąż zapominam, że nie jest to dla ciebie przyjemny widok – powiedziała Hermiona przepraszająco, całując go w policzek.

\- Trójkącik Granger? No tak, czego się można spodziewać po szlamowatej dziwce – powiedział kpiąco Draco ze swojego stołu.

\- Odszczekaj to! – warknął Ron wstając ze swojego stołu.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz łasico? – prychnął rozbawiony, a jego kumple zaśmiali się głośno.

\- Odszczekaj to co powiedziałeś o Hermionie Malfoy – wysyczał Harry też wstając.

\- Nie będę cofał swoich słów, bo to czysta prawda Potti – warknął Draco też wstając.

\- Przestańcie. Harry, Ron wszyscy się na Was patrząc. Łącznie z nauczycielami – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Była już przyzwyczajona do wyzwisk Malfoya i nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Według niej sam się ośmieszał, a nie ją. Ale Ron i Harry zawsze reagowali gwałtownie.

\- Trafne spostrzeżenie Panno Granger – powiedział chłodnym głosem profesor Snape stając między stołami domu lwa i węża. Harry i Ron pobladli momentalnie, Hermiona westchnęła cicho i widać było, że ma ochotę powiedzieć „A nie mówiłam". Jedyny Dracon szczerzył się zadowolony z siebie.

\- Niech się Pan tak nie cieszy Panie Malfoy. Pan również poniesie konsekwencję – warknął Severus, na co mina Malfoya zrzedła. Harry i Ron, mimo swojej sytuacji, uśmiechnęli się do siebie zadowoleni.

\- Ale panie profesorze to oni zaczęli – powiedział Draco skrzywiony. Ron wściekły zaczerwienił się.

\- To nieprawda! Obraził Hermionę! Nazwał ją… - zaciął się wściekły.

\- Jak nazwano Pannę Granger? – zapytał Severus podnosząc jedną brew do góry.

\- Szlamowata dziwka – wymamrotał Ron krzywiąc się. Draco nie potrafił powstrzymać triumfującego uśmiechu samozadowolenia, który Severus szybko mu starł odzywając się.

\- Pan Malfoy zacznie rok szkolny od miesięcznego szlabanu z Panem Filchem – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu – A Pan Potter i Pan Weasley będą mieli szlaban ze mną – wysyczał zadowolony patrząc na pobladłych Gryfonów.

\- Panie profesorze, oni mnie tylko bronili – powiedziała Hermiona słysząc to.

\- Ach tak, Panna Granger. O Pani również nie zapomniałem. Szlaban ze mną o 18, razem z Panem Potterem i Weasleyem – powiedział.

\- A ja za co? – warknęła zła.

\- Za warczenie na nauczyciela – wysyczał, odwrócił się i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali powiewając szatami.

\- Nienawidzę go – wysyczał Ron. Hermiona spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, a następnie za Severusem.

\- Zaraz wracam – powiedziała i również wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, po czym poszła do lochów. Podeszła do drzwi prowadzących do komnaty profesora Snapa i zapukała.

\- Wejść – powiedział ostrym głosem Severus, a Hermiona posłusznie wślizgnęła się do środka – Ktoś Cię widział? – zapytał wstając z fotela.

\- Uważałam jak zawsze –powiedziała podchodząc do niego.

\- Mądra dziewczynka – powiedział przyciągając ją do siebie i całując ją zachłannie i żarliwie. Hermiona nie pozostała mu dłużna, oddając z pasją każdy jego pocałunek i zatapiając dłoń w jego włosach.

\- Ktoś tu się stęsknił – uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

\- Chciałabym. Po prostu chcę, żebyś zapomniała o tym podlocie mężczyzny, który Cię całuje – warknął odsuwając się od niej.

\- Severusie nie nazywaj go tak. To mój przyjaciel – powiedziała wtulając się w niego.

\- I Twój chłopak – mruknął. Podniosła głowę stając na palcach, ale wciąż nie sięgała jego ust, więc przybliżyła jego głowę do siebie, całując go.

\- Wiesz, że jestem z nim tylko na polecenie Dumbledora – powiedziała.

\- Wiem, co nie znaczy, że ma mi się to podobać. To najgłupszy pomysł na jaki ten staruch wpadł. Utrzymywać dobry humor Weasleya po to, aby Potter miał wsparcie obojga przyjaciół? – prychnął zły.

\- Ron poprosił mnie o chodzenie. Dyrektor wie, że gdybym odmówiła przestałby ze mną rozmawiać, czułby się urażony. Harry musiałby manewrować między nami, a niedługo wyruszamy po Horkruksy – powiedziała wkładając dłonie pod jego szaty.

\- Mam nadzieję, że oprócz ślinienia Ci twarzy nic więcej nie robi – mruknął, na co Hermiona uszczypnęła go zła.

\- Nawet gdyby próbował to bym go odepchnęła, przecież wiesz – powiedziała. Westchnął poddając się i w końcu ją objął.

\- Było tu wyjątkowo cicho bez Ciebie w wakacje – powiedział patrząc na nią z góry. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko słysząc to.

\- Czyli jednak tęskniłeś – powiedziała zadowolona. Severus prychnął słysząc to.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz? Podobała mi się ta cisza, a teraz wróciłaś i znowu… - zaczął swój wywód, ale Hermiona przerwała mu kładąc dłoń na jego ustach.

\- I znowu będziesz szczęśliwy – dokończyła za niego i pocałowała go ponownie. Severus nie spierał się z nią. Nie był osobą, która mówiła o uczuciach, ale ona wiedziała, że mu na niej zależy.

XXXXXX

\- Dopiero wróciliśmy, a ona już gdzieś znika. Tak samo było w zeszłym roku – powiedział Ron patrząc za Hermioną. Harry wzruszył ramionami nalewając sobie soku dyniowego.

\- Może poszła do biblioteki. Wiesz, dwa miesiące rozłąki, mogła się stęsknić za tymi książkami – powiedział Harry.

\- Ma własne książki – mruknął Ron.

\- A Ty masz własną miotłę, ale i tak wchodzisz zobaczyć najnowszy model do sklepu na pokątnej – zaśmiał się Potter.

\- Porównujesz miotły do książek? – zapytał z oburzeniem Ron.

\- Tylko to przyszło mi do głowy – powiedział Harry i wstał – Idziesz już? – zapytał.

\- Nie, jestem jeszcze głodny. Później przyjdę – powiedział Ron jedząc. Harry kiwnął głową i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali idąc do siebie.

\- Potter przez Ciebie mam szlaban – warknął Draco wybiegając za nim i szarpiąc jego szatę, aby go zatrzymać.

\- Sam jesteś sobie winien Malfoy, trzeba było nie obrażać Hermiony – wysyczał wściekły odsuwając się od niego.

\- Taka dobra jest w łóżku, że ją tak bronisz? Może i ja spróbuję? – zakpił. Harry wściekły przygniótł go boleśnie do ściany.

\- Odwołaj te słowa – warknął z wściekłością Gryfon.

\- Ani mi się śni – wycedził Draco patrząc mu w oczy. Dyszeli cicho, patrząc na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Harry puścił go odsuwając się.

\- Radzę Ci dobrze Malfoy, zostaw w spokoju moich przyjaciół – powiedział Harry i odszedł. Draco patrzył za nim zamyślony.

\- _Chyba urósł, ale wciąż jest ode mnie niższy. Tak wygląda lepiej_ – pomyślał wpatrzony za Gryfonem. Kiedy zniknął za rogiem skrzywił się i pokręcił głową – O czym ja do cholery myślę – mruknął idąc do Lochów. Zwolnił słysząc śmiech Granger i zdezorientowany schował się za filarem. Z komnat Severusa wyszła Hermiona rozglądając się, nie widząc nikogo odwróciła się do Severusa całując go.

\- Przyjdę w nocy – przygryzła jego wargę.

\- _Granger i Snape_ – pomyślał zszokowany Draco patrząc jak Gryfonka odchodzi, a Severus znika w swoich komnatach – To będzie interesujące – powiedział sam do siebie uśmiechając się do siebie.

XXXXXX

Następnego dnia całą trójką zjawili się u profesora Snapa. Ron obejmował Hermionę i rozglądał się skrzywiony. Harry stał z boku i odwrócił się słysząc, że ktoś wchodzi do środka.

\- Malfoy. Miałeś mieć szlaban z Filchem – powiedział krzywiąc się zniesmaczony.

\- Przysłał mnie tutaj, bo sam miał coś innego do roboty. Nie cieszysz się Potti? – zapytał z sarkazmem podchodząc do trójki gryfonów.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że się nie cieszę – warknął Harry. Wszyscy spojrzeli na profesora Snapa, który wszedł do gabinetu.

\- Słyszałem Malfoy, że będziesz odbywał szlaban razem z nimi – skrzywił się wskazując na gryfonów – Weasley jesteś w gabinecie nauczyciela, więc z łaski swojej, zabierz te łapy z koleżanki – dodał gniewnie. Hermiona posłała mu ostre spojrzenie, a Ron niechętnie odsunął się od Hermiony.

\- Pan Potter i Pan Malfoy. Wy zajmiecie się uprzątnięciem Sali od eliksirów. Panna Granger pomoże mi w moich komnatach z eliksirem, jako że jest najbardziej kompetentna z Was wszystkich. A Pan Weasley – uśmiechnął się mściwie podchodząc do Rona i zabierając mu różdżkę – Pan posprząta sowiarnie. Rękoma – syknął.

\- Co? Przecież tam jest wszystko obsra….! – zaczął zbulwersowany, ale Hermiona uderzyła go łokciem w brzuch. Zgiął się z jękiem, a Severus uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie.

\- Do roboty – warknął na wszystkich. Ron powłócząc nogami poszedł do sowiarni. Harry i Draco udali się do Sali od eliksirów, a Severus z Hermioną poszli do jego komnat.

\- Dałeś mu najgorsze zadanie – wytknęła z żalem Hermiona patrząc na Severusa.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię kiedy go bronisz – powiedział chłodno. Westchnęła cicho, nie ciągnąc tematu. Wiedziała, że jeśli chodziło o Rona, Severus robił się zimny i nieprzystępny.

\- Profesorze Snape, za co mam się wziąć najpierw? – zapytała podchodząc do niego i przygryzając jego płatek uszny. Jego oczy rozbłysły z zadowolenia, a sam ją objął.

\- Natychmiast do łóżka Panno Granger. To nie jest prośba – szepnął jej do ucha. Po jej ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Miała nadzieję, że takie szlabany będzie odrabiać u Severusa częściej.

XXXXXX

\- Więc Granger ma pomagać Snapowi – powiedział Draco wycierając leniwie szafki.

\- Tak – mruknął Harry niechętny do zagłębiania się w rozmowę i chciał wejść na drabinę, aby zetrzeć tam kurze, ale Draco go powstrzymał.

\- Ja to zrobię, szybciej mi pójdzie, a nie chcę siedzieć tu całej nocy – powiedział wchodząc na drabinę. Harry wzruszył ramionami przytrzymując mu ją dla asekuracji.

\- _Ma zgrabny tyłek_ – pomyślał patrząc na tył Dracona. Zdziwiony tą myślą szybko wyparł ją z głowy skupiając się na słowach Malfoya.

\- Granger lubi Snapa? Jako nauczyciela? – drążył Draco. Harry westchnął sfrustrowany.

\- Nie wiem, chyba tak. Ona lubi wszystkich nauczycieli. Skąd takie głupie pytania Ci się wzięły Malfoy? – zapytał zirytowany Harry puszczając drabinę, niestety w nieodpowiednim momencie. Draco wychylał się, aby zetrzeć kurze dalej, bez przesuwania drabiny i zleciał na dół po niej, lądując na nogach. Harry szybko go przytrzymał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, powinienem był trzymać drabinę – powiedział od razu. Draco spojrzał na niego. Powinien czuć złość, ale patrząc w zielone oczy Gryfona nie czuł wściekłości tylko coś innego. Przyjemnego. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżył.

\- Malfoy? – zapytał Harry nie wiedząc czemu ten milczy. Draco natomiast przybliżył się do Harrego i tym razem to on przytrzymał Gryfona, aby ten nie uciekł. Harry zszokowany stał patrząc na Draco i jego poczynania. Jego oddech przyspieszył kiedy Draco się nad nim nachylił. Ich serca biły mocno, ale oboje tego chcieli. Żaden z nich się nie odsunął kiedy ich usta się spotkały w nieśmiałym pocałunku. To było dla nich nowe doznanie. Harry całował się wcześniej tylko z Cho. Powiedział przyjaciołom prawdę. Było mokro i tyle. Zero przyjemności. Draco miał wiele dziewczyn, ale tylko ze względu na swój wizerunek. Tak naprawdę nigdy go nie ciągnęło do nikogo. A konkretniej, do żadnej dziewczyny. Teraz było inaczej. Pocałunek stawał się coraz namiętniejszy, a oni coraz bardziej zachłanni. Harry otrząsnął się w momencie kiedy Draco ścisnął jego pośladki i odsunął się szybko.

\- Co Ty wyprawiasz? Ja nie jestem gejem Malfoy – warknął zdyszany.

\- Ja też nie – warknął Malfoy nie patrząc na niego. Stali w milczeniu nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, po czym w ciszy wrócili do pracy.

XXXXXX

-Zaraz pewnie skończą pracę – powiedział Severus błądząc dłonią po plecach Hermiony. Westchnęła wiedząc, że ma rację i usiadła przytrzymując kołdrę przy piersiach.

\- Będę mogła przyjść jutro? – zapytała z nadzieją. Usiadł całując ją w ramię.

\- Zawsze możesz przyjść, przecież wiesz o tym. I nie musisz się zakrywać. Znam Twoje ciało na pamięć – uśmiechnął się przebiegle, łapiąc ją za dłonie tak, że kołdra opadła odsłaniając jej ciało. Zarumieniła się, ale wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, w których dostrzegła podziw i fascynację.

\- Lepiej się ubiorę zanim przyjdą Ci powiedzieć o skończeniu pracy – powiedziała wstając i ubierając się. Severus opadł powrotem na poduszki patrząc na jej ciało zamyślony.

\- Cholera, mężczyzna, który Cię zdobędzie będzie prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Nie licząc Twojej apodyktycznej natury oczywiście – mruknął ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Zesztywniała patrząc na niego.

\- Jak to „mężczyzna, który mnie zdobędzie"? Jestem Twoja Severusie – powiedziała ostro, nie komentując jego zgryźliwej uwagi.

\- Granger rozmawialiśmy już o tym nie raz. Ja nie przeżyję tej wojny. Dla szpiega przeżycie jest wręcz niemożliwe. Pogódź się z tym – warknął wstając i zakładając na siebie bokserki. Dawno przestał się wstydzić swoich blizn, Hermiona znała każdy zakamarek jego ciała.

\- Nie wierzę w to! Nie umrzesz, nie możesz! – warknęła wściekła. Ten temat zawsze wywoływał kłótnie między nimi.

\- Przestań w końcu zachowywać się jak dziecko i zacznij myśleć jak dorosła kobieta! Myślisz jak stereotypowa, głupia, niczego nieświadoma szlama! – wrzasnął wytrącony z równowagi. Między nimi zapanowała cisza, chociaż w ich uszach brzęczało to jedno słowo. Szlama. Severus spiął się patrząc na Hermionę z przestrachem. Był nieczułym dupkiem, nigdy nie pokazywał co tak naprawdę czuje, ani tego nie mówił. Ale w tym momencie był przerażony tym co powiedział i nie potrafił tego ukryć. Hermiona była najlepszym co go spotkało w życiu, a on to właśnie przekreślił.

\- Hermiona – szepnął zduszonym głosem. Uciszyła go podnosząc rękę do góry na znak, by zamilkł i połykając łzy wyszła ubierając się po drodze. Severus zdążył jednak zauważyć jej łzy na policzkach i usłyszeć zduszony szloch, gdy była już za drzwiami.

XXXXXX

-Mówię Wam, brałem trzy razy kąpiel, a wciąż nie mogę pozbyć się tego smrodu – jęknął Ron idąc z Harrym i Hermioną na śniadanie następnego dnia. I Potter i Granger nie odzywali się, ale Ron nie zauważył tego, opowiadając przebieg swojego wczorajszego szlabanu. Hermiona wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, zwykle patrzyła na stół nauczycielski wyłapując spojrzeniem Severusa. Teraz jednak weszła ze spuszczoną głową i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Severus obserwował ją cały czas, ale nie odwzajemniła się mu tym ani razu. Przybity, co ukrył pod maską złości, poszedł do klasy na zajęcia. Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale tylko pokręciła głową smutna.

\- Co jest? – zapytał cicho.

\- Nie tutaj – szepnęła bliska łez. Harry spojrzał na Rona, ale był zajęty opowiadaniem swojego szlabanu Deanowi, więc złapał Hermionę za rękę i wyszedł z nią. Udali się na siódme piętro, gdzie weszli do Pokoju Życzeń. Na twarzy Hermiony wypłynął ciepły uśmiech.

\- Wyobraziłeś sobie salę ćwiczeń Gwardii Dumbledora. Dlaczego? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

\- Nie wiem. Może dlatego, że wtedy wszystko było jasne – powiedział wzruszając ramionami i patrząc na miejsce, gdzie kiedyś całował się z Cho.

\- Co znaczy „jasne"? Harry co się dzieje? – zapytała zdziwiona.

\- Nie przyszliśmy tu rozmawiać o mnie tylko o Tobie. Mów – powiedział siadając z nią na krzesłach.

\- To nie jest takie proste – szepnęła chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Wszystko jest proste, jeśli jest to prawda. Skomplikowane są tylko kłamstwa – powiedział Harry łapiąc ją za dłonie i odsunął je od jej twarzy, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Zakochałam się Harry – szepnęła.

\- Wiem, Ron to szczęściarz – zaśmiał się słysząc to.

\- Nie. Jestem z Ronem na polecenie Dumbledora. Zakochałam się w Severusie. Jesteśmy razem od roku – powiedziała cicho.

\- Ty i S-snape?! – krzyknął zszokowany wstając.

\- Wiedziałam, że tak zareagujesz, ale Harry to nie jest tak jak myślisz! – powiedziała od razu.

\- Więc mi wytłumacz – powiedział patrząc na nią wyczekująco. Westchnęła zbierając w sobie odwagę.

„ _Dostała szlaban do końca roku szkolnego. Mogłoby się wydawać to niczym, jeśli byłby to prawie koniec roku, ale dopiero tydzień wcześniej zaczęła szósty rok nauki. Wdała się w bójkę z Draco Malfoyem, który nie poniósł żadnych konsekwencji. W normalnych okolicznościach ponieśliby karę oboje, ale złapał ich Severus Snape, opiekun ślizgonów. Przez pierwszy miesiąc chodziła na szlabany z podkulonym ogonem, słuchając jego zgryźliwych uwag. W drugim miesiącu nie wytrzymała i odgryzła mu się. A on, o dziwo, nie odjął jej punktów. Była nawet przekonana, że był zadowolony z tego, że się odezwała, że nie słuchała w bezczynności jak ją obraża. Kiedy zapytała się o to trzeciego miesiąca zesztywniał. Powiedział, że był zadowolony tym, że nie siedziała bezczynnie, kiedy ją słownie atakował. Że na to nie zasłużyła. W czwartym miesiącu szkoły, a jednocześnie szlabanu, zaczęli ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. Fascynowała ją jego wiedza, a go jej wnikliwość i zapał do zdobywania nowych informacji. Fascynacja przerodziła się w podziw. Podziw w szacunek. Stali się przyjaciółmi. W piątym miesiącu ich relacje poszły jeszcze o krok naprzód._

 _\- On jest niemożliwy! Nazwał mnie molem książkowym, mówi, że za dużo czasu spędzam w bibliotece, a teraz co?! Przychodzi z podkulonym ogonem i prosi o napisanie za niego eseju! Bo co? Bo on, wielmożny pan, ma trening! A co mnie obchodzi jego trening i ten cały quidditch?! Mówi o nim tyle samo ile ja o książkach, a ja się go nie czepiam! – krzyczała zbulwersowana. Severus spojrzał na nią znad kociołka, podszedł do niej i przyciągnął Hermionę całując ją mocno. Zaskoczona oddała pocałunek czując przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jej ciele. Dotknęła swoich ust, kiedy ją puścił i wrócił do robienia eliksiru jak gdyby nigdy nic._

 _\- Dlaczego? – zapytała ochrypłym z emocji głosem._

 _\- Za dużo gadałaś – powiedział nie patrząc na nią._

 _Od tamtej chwili byli kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Skradali sobie pocałunki przez cały szósty miesiąc szkoły. W siódmym miesiącu wrócił ranny z misji. Opiekowała się nim całą noc płacząc, pragnęła odczuwać jego ból, zabrać mu go, aby nie musiał cierpieć. Zrozumiała jak bardzo jest dla niej ważny. On to zrozumiał, gdy obudził się rano i zobaczył ją wyczerpaną, ale opiekującą się nim. W ósmym miesiącu szlabanu już się nie oszukiwali. Zależało im na sobie i stali się parą. W dziewiątym miesiącu oddała mu się z miłości, którą mu wyznała. Nie odpowiedział słowami, ale pocałował ją wyrażając w tym jednym pocałunku to co naprawdę czuje. I ona wiedziała, że ją kochał. W ostatnim, dziesiątym miesiącu szlabanu Dumbledore wezwał ich do siebie._

 _\- A jak on wie? – zapytała zmartwiona patrząc na Severusa i idąc z nim do gabinetu Albusa._

 _\- Uspokój się, może to nie ma nic wspólnego z nami – szepnął, aby nikt ich nie usłyszał._

 _\- Po co inaczej by wzywał nas oboje? – zapytała zmartwiona. Severus spojrzał na nią z góry i dyskretnie ścisnął jej dłoń._

 _\- Nie martw się na zapas – powiedział i wszedł z nią do gabinetu Albusa._

 _\- Ach, jesteście moi drodzy. Może dropsa? – uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Hermiona blada pokręciła głową niezdolna do przełknięcia czegokolwiek._

 _\- Do rzeczy Albusie, mam sporo esejów do sprawdzenia – powiedział chłodno Severus. Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Zazdrościła mu tego opanowania._

 _\- Dobrze więc. Będę mówił otwarcie. Wiem o waszym związku – powiedział. W gabinecie zaległa cisza._

 _\- Ponoszę wszelkie konsekwencje, Granger w to nie mieszaj. Ja ją uwiodłem – powiedział Severus obojętnym głosem._

 _\- Że co? To kłamstwo! Severusie nie możesz wziąć na siebie winy! – krzyknęła od razu._

 _\- Spokojnie dzieci. Nie jesteśmy tu, aby wyciągać konsekwencję z waszego związku. Postąpiliście wbrew regulaminowi, ale znam Was. Ty Severusie nigdy nie uwiódłby uczennicy i wiem, że nie będziesz nikogo faworyzował. Panno Granger, jest pani wzorową uczennicą, wiem, że nie uwiodła Pani profesora Snapa, a Pani wyniki w nauce są Pani zasługą – powiedział szczerze._

 _\- Skoro nie chodzi o nas to o co? – zapytał Severus. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się zmieszany._

 _\- Może jednak chcesz dropsa Severusie? – zapytał przymilnym tonem._

 _\- Daj sobie spokój z tymi dropsami i mów o co chodzi! – warknął zirytowany. Hermiona posłała mu pouczające spojrzenie, które zlekceważył._

 _\- Chodzi o misję, na którą Pan Potter niedługo wybierze się z Panną Granger i Panem Weasleyem. Wymaga ona zgrania i bezgranicznego zaufania. Niestety Pani związek wszystko komplikuje – powiedział Dumbledore._

 _\- Profesorze nie musi się Pan martwić. Nie powiedziałam Harremu i Ronowi o mnie i Severusie – zapewniła od razu._

 _\- Nie o to się martwię Panno Granger. Wiem, że jest Pani rozsadna i nie powiedziała nikomu o Pani związku. Doszły mnie jednak słuchy, że Pan Weasley chce prosić, aby została Pani jego dziewczyną. Nie wiem czy dzieci wciąż używają tego zwrotu, ale sens jest ten sam. Prosiłbym, aby się Pani zgodziłą – powiedział poważnie._

 _\- Ty chyba żartujesz – warknął z furią Severus uderzając pięścią o biurko Albusa._

 _\- Severusie to konieczne. Wiesz jaki porywczy bywa Pan Weasley. Zgrzyty w ich zespole mogą doprowadzić do nieszczęścia podczas misji – powiedział dyrektor. Hermiona spojrzała na siebie z Severusem. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że dyrektor ma rację. Bez kłótni kiwnęła głową zgadzając się."_

Harry słuchał jej w skupieniu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy, ale nie krytykował ją za to w kim się zakochała. Na miłość nie ma się wpływu.

\- I dlatego płakałaś? Snape był zazdrosny o Rona? – zapytał ściskając jej dłoń. Pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Był zazdrosny, ale nie dlatego płakałam. Severus zawsze wiedział, że Ron to tylko przyjaciel. Chodzi o naszą ostatnią rozmowę – szepnęła przypominając sobie jego słowa, które wciąż chodziły jej po głowie.

\- Co się stało? Coś Ci powiedział? – zapytał cicho.

\- „Przestań w końcu zachowywać się jak dziecko i zacznij myśleć jak dorosła kobieta! Myślisz jak stereotypowa, głupia, niczego nieświadoma szlama" – powtórzyła cicho z bólem. Harry nie wiedząc co powiedzieć przyciągnął ją do siebie tuląc mocno.

\- Przykro mi Miona – szepnął jej do ucha. Pociągnęła nosem odsuwając się.

\- A Ty? Co Cię dręczy? – zapytała chcąc zmienić temat. Harry zawahał się patrząc na nią.

\- Wiem, że kochasz Snapa, jesteś z Ronem, ale… Mogę Cię pocałować? – zapytał z nadzieją. Hermiona oszołomiona prośbą, odruchowo kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Harry przytulił ją, całując namiętnie. Pocałunek był krótki i żadne z nich nic nie poczuł. Hermiona czuła się, jakby całowała się z bratem. Tak samo było w przypadku Rona, dlatego unikała z nim czułości.

\- To już pewne – jęknął Harry odsuwając się. Hermiona zdezorientowana patrzyła na niego pytająco – Jestem gejem. I co gorsza, podoba mi się Draco Malfoy – szepnął z żałosną miną. Hermiona nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, tym razem ona przytuliła go pocieszająco. Harry westchnął wtulając się w nią.

XXXXXX

\- Wiem o Tobie i Granger – powiedział Draco wchodząc do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Draconie chyba się zapominasz – powiedział ostro Severus. Draco rozsiadł się w fotelu przy kominku. Ulubionym Hermiona, przez co Severus zawarczał na niego ostrzegawczo.

\- Widziałem Was – powiedział, Severus skrzywił się siadając w fotelu obok.

\- Powiedz o tym komuś, a Cię zabiję, nie zważając na to, że jesteś moim chrześniakiem – powiedział chłodno.

\- I najlepszym przyjacielem – dodał Draco z uśmiechem. Severus posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

\- Chciałeś czegoś konkretnego czy tylko zakomunikować mi, że wiesz o moim związku? – zapytał Snape. Draco spoważniał prostując się na fotelu.

\- Wuju, ja…. Chyba nie jestem do końca normalny – powiedział cicho.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał przyglądając się mu.

\- Nie pociągają mnie kobiety, a ostatnio… - zaciął się, nie będąc w stanie tego powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś gejem. To nic strasznego – powiedział niezaskoczony Severus.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał zszokowany Draco.

\- Znam Cię od lat. Dziewczyny się praktycznie na Ciebie rzucały, a Ty odprawiałeś je z kwitkiem tłumacząc, że nie chcesz uprawiać z nimi seksu bez miłości. Ale obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie jesteś gentelmanem. Bierzesz co chcesz. A ich nie chciałeś, więc nie wziąłeś – powiedział Sewerus wzruszając ramionami. Draco słuchał tego w osłupieniu.

\- Ale nie wiesz wszystkiego – burknął urażony.

\- To znaczy czego? – zapytał Snape nalewając im Ognistej Wiskey.

\- Całowałem się z Potterem. I, cholera, to było niesamowite! – powiedział biorąc swoją szklankę i pijąc wszystko duszkiem.

\- Na to nie byłem przygotowany – powiedział Severus krzywiąc się i sam się napił.

\- Wiedziałeś, że ja jestem gejem, ale nie on? – zapytał obrażony Ślizgon.

\- Na Merlina, Draco, zgadywanie preferencji seksualnych moich uczniów nie jest moich hobby! – warknął Severus. Draco wzruszył ramionami dolewając im.

\- Ale musisz przyznać. Ma niesamowity tyłek – powiedział z uśmiechem Draco. Severus zzieleniał pijąc Ognistą. Byle wymazać ten obraz z pamięci.

XXXXXX

\- Panna Granger niech zostanie – powiedział Severus, kiedy wszyscy szykowali się już do wyjścia z klasy. Skrzywiła się nie patrząc na profesora.

\- Zostać z Tobą? – zapytał cicho Harry, kiedy większość uczniów już wyszła. Severus słysząc to spojrzał znacząco na Dracona.

\- Chodź Potti, daj dorosłym porozmawiać – powiedział Draco obejmując zdziwionego Harrego i wyprowadził go z Sali zostawiając Hermionę samą z Severusem.

\- Hermiona… - zaciął się nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Chciał naprostować to co zepsuł, ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób. Hermiona prychnęła ze złości.

\- Zatrzymał mnie Pan po to, aby powiedzieć moje imię? To znaczy, że mogę już iść? – zapytała chłodno.

\- Nie, ja… Chciałem… - powiedział znowu się zacinając. Hermiona zmarkotniała słysząc to.

\- Wielki postrach Hogwartu, Severus Snape nie przeprasza, co? To nie uchodzi – szepnęła słysząc, że nie potrafi się zdobyć na to jedno słowo – Mam dosyć Severusie. Kocham Cię i rozumiałam, że nie potrafisz powiedzieć co tak naprawdę czujesz. Ale skrzywdziłeś mnie i nie potrafisz powiedzieć nawet jednego słowa „przepraszam"? Ja nie mogę tak żyć. Nie mogę żyć z kimś, kto nie potrafi powiedzieć co do mnie czuje – powiedziała z żalem i wyszła zostawiając go samego.

XXXXXX

\- Malfoy możesz mnie nie szarpać? – zapytał zirytowany Harry patrząc na Dracona.

\- Nie lubisz na ostro? – zapytał Draco z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Po ciele Harrego przeszła fala podniecenia.

\- Odwal się – mruknął Potter nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Malfoy zaśmiał się i wciągnął go w zaułek.

\- Tobie już naprawdę odbija – warknął Harry, chcąc odejść, ale poważne spojrzenie Draco mu to uniemożliwiło.

\- Potter odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. Jesteś gejem? – zapytał Draco. Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale zauważył, że Ślizgon pytał poważnie. Bez kpin, bez sarkazmu.

\- Co Ci do tego? – zapytał cicho. Draco przybliżył się do niego.

\- Bo ja jestem gejem i cholernie mnie pociągasz – powiedział. Serce Harrego przyspieszyło.

\- Cholera, to znowu sen? – zapytał nie wierząc, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Draco zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie, a co? Śnisz o mnie? Założę się, że budzisz się z mokrymi bokserkami – powiedział z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem delikatnie go całując. Harry zaśmiał się cicho, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać i oddał pocałunek pogłębiając go.

XXXXXX

Starał się z nią porozmawiać po lekcjach, ale zbywała go mówiąc, że musi pomóc innemu nauczycielowi. Wlepiał jej szlabany, ale szła do Dumbledora i odrabiała je u kogoś innego. Wysyłał jej listy z prośbą o rozmowę, ale widział przy posiłkach, że je drze bez otwierania. Ten widok łamał mu serce, ale nie mógł mieć do niej żalu. Czas mijał, a on nie zdobył się na to, aby ją przeprosić. Nie potrafił się do końca otworzyć, nawet przed nią. Hermiona nie chcąc myśleć o złamanym sercu przygotowywała się do bitwy. Martwiła się jednak o Severusa i pamiętała ich ciągłe kłótnie. Myślał, że nie przeżyje.

\- _A co jeśli ma rację?_ – pomyślała zmartwiona – Nie, nie mogę tak myśleć – skarciła się sama cicho pod nosem.

\- Co Ty tam mówisz? – zapytał Ron idąc z nią i Harrym do gabinetu Dumbledora. Mieli się teleportować z jego gabinetu i wyruszyć na poszukiwania Horkruksów.

\- Nic – powiedziała Hermiona nie patrząc na niego. Była dla niego chłodna, bo bała się, że jak będzie zbyt miła to zachęci go do czułości. Od kiedy zerwała z Severusem, nie mogła znieść dotyku Rona. Już wcześniej czuła się źle z tym wszystkim, teraz ją to wszystko przerastało.

\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Harry ściskając jej dłoń. Kiwnęła głową uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Nowa koszula. Zielona – powiedziała patrząc na niego rozbawiona. Harry zarumienił się odwracając wzrok.

\- Draco uważa, że podkreśla kolor moich oczu – szepnął z uśmiechem. Nikt nie wiedział o ich związku. Nie chcieli robić tym sensacji, a teraz byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne. Draco byłby na celowniku Voldemorta.

\- Jesteśmy profesorze – powiedział Ron wchodząc z przyjaciółmi do gabinetu. Hermiona drgnęła natrafiając na parę czarnych tęczówek.

\- Dobrze moje dzieci, bez zbędnego tracenia czasu. Tu macie świstoklik – powiedział Dumbledore dając im kapelusz – Aktywuje się lada moment – dodał, a Ci złapali go posłusznie.

\- Macie na siebie uważać – warknął Severus i spojrzał na Hermionę – I nie dać się zabić - szepnął patrząc na nią łagodniejszym wzrokiem. Skinęła niezauważalnie głową, patrząc na niego smutna. Świstoklik aktywował się, a w gabinecie został tylko Dumbledore i Snape.

\- Kochasz ją. Napraw to, nim będzie za późno – powiedział Albus. Severus wyszedł nic nie mówiąc.

XXXXXX

Pół roku zajęło im poszukiwanie cząstek duszy Voldemorta, ale zniszczyli wszystkie. Harry co wieczór rozmawiał z Draconem przez dwukierunkowe lusterka. Nie było wątpliwości, że ta dwójka się kocha. Hermiona co wieczór patrzyła z namiotu na Harrego, który siedział pod gołym niebem i śmiał się z Draco. Rozmawiał z nim, mówił, że go kocha. Sama tęskniła za Severusem. Większość nocy przepłakiwała. Z Ronem zerwała, nie potrafiąc tego ciągnąć. Zrozumiał, sam nie czuł do niej nic więcej niż przyjaźń. Jego początkowa fascynacja ulotniła się, za co Hermiona dziękowała Merlinowi. Kiedy nadeszła Bitwa Ostateczna, a ona została rozdzielona z Harrym i Ronem, szukała tylko Severusa. Nie zwracała uwagi na walczących wkoło niej.

\- Severus... Severusie gdzie jesteś – szeptała spanikowana rozglądając się. Krzyknęła kiedy ktoś złapał ją od tyłu i uchronił przed zaklęciem.

\- Uważaj Granger – powiedział Draco rzucając zaklęcie na jej oprawcę.

\- Malfoy – powiedziała zszokowana.

\- Widziałaś Harrego? – zapytał z paniką w głosie i strachem w oczach.

\- Rozdzieliliśmy się koło Wielkiej Sali. A Ty widziałeś Severusa? – zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Niestety nie. Przykro mi – powiedział i pobiegł szybko w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona spojrzała za nim i również tam pobiegła. Większość walk toczyła się właśnie tam.

\- _Może Severus tam doszedł jako wsparcie_ – pomyślała z nadzieją wbiegając do Wielkiej Sali. Spojrzała na głównych walczących. Harry stawiał czoła Voldemortowi. Jej serce zabiło szybciej kiedy promień światła pomknął w stronę Czarnego Pana. Zapłakała ze szczęścia widząc upadek sprawcy tej wojny. Śmierciożercy zaczęli uciekać, ale aurorzy wyłapali ich zanim zdążyli uciec. Uśmiechnęła się widząc, że Draco podbiega do Harrego, całuje o i tuli. Teraz już nie musieli się ukrywać. Krzyknęła kiedy ktoś złapał ją od tyłu. Drugi raz w ciągu niespełna pół godziny. Odwróciła się zdezorientowana patrząc w czarne oczy, które tak kochała.

\- Severus – powiedziała szczęśliwa widząc go, ale ten położył palec na jej ustach, aby zamilkła.

\- Byłem głupcem, wiem. Minął prawie rok od naszej kłótni i możesz mi nie wybaczyć, bo niby czemu miałabyś to zrobić? Jesteś młodą, piękną czarownicą, a ja starym, wyniszczonym mężczyzną, który zepsuł to co miał najpiękniejsze, czyli związek z Tobą. Hermiona przepraszam. Za to co powiedziałem, za to jakim byłem. Kocham Cię i Merlin jeden tylko wie jak bardzo. Umierałem każdego dnia z obawy, że coś się może Ci stać. Pragnąłem być z Tobą, chronić Cię, wpierać. Jedyne czego pragnę w życiu to troszczyć się o Ciebie – powiedział na jednym wdechu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się odciągając jego dłoń od jej twarzy.

\- Mogę już mówić? – zapytała z iskierkami szczęścia w oczach. Kiwnął głową czekając w napięciu na to co powie.

\- Severusie Snape jesteś miłością mojego życia. Szukałam Cię, aby przeprosić. Źle zrobiłam. Wiem, że nie miałeś łatwego życia, a chciałam siłą wymusić na Tobie przeprosiny, deklarację miłości. Ale zrozumiałam, że kocham Cię takiego jaki jesteś, nie chcę i nie mam zamiaru Cię zmieniać. Twoje słowa mnie zabolały, ale wiem, ze ich żałujesz. Wiem, że mnie kochasz, mimo że tego nie mówiłeś. Czuję to w każdym Twoim spojrzeniu, pocałunku. Za każdym razem kiedy bawisz się moimi włosami, gdy myślisz, że śpię. Za każdym razem kiedy warczysz na mnie, gdy zrobię coś lekkomyślnego. Wiem, że mnie kochasz, troszczysz się o mnie. Właśnie przez te gesty – szepnęła. Uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie.

\- Chodź tu, Ty wredna czarownico – szepnął tuląc ją mocno do siebie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wtulając w niego i ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia. Kątem oka zauważyła Harrego uśmiechającego się do niej razem z Draconem. Wiedziała, że w końcu wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno.

XXXXXX

\- Poradziłem sobie ze szpiegostwem dla obu stron. Poradziłem sobie z bandą durnych uczniów. Poradziłem sobie z humorami, rzekomo najinteligentniejszej czarownicy ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat. Więc nie. Nie pokonasz mnie. Poradzę sobie i z tym – warknął Severus do roześmianego półrocznego synka.

\- Severusie to tylko zmiana pieluszki – zaśmiała się Hermiona podchodząc do niego. Zagryzła wargę rozbawiona, kiedy posłał jej ostre spojrzenie i spojrzał na synka.

\- Marcusie Snape poradzę sobie i z Tobą – warknął zapinając pieluszkę i zadowolony podniósł synka.

\- To pewnie Harry i Draco – powiedziała Hermiona kiedy ktoś zapukał.

\- To ja otworzę – powiedział podając żonie malca i wyszedł. Hermiona złapała synka pod pachami i odsunęła od siebie, a pieluszka automatycznie zleciała z niego.

\- Pół roku. Pół roku. Genialny legilimenta i oklumenta, Mistrz Eliksirów, doskonały szpieg, postrach Hogwartu, a nie nauczył się zmieniać pieluszki przez pół roku – powiedziała rozbawiona. Marcus zaśmiał się starając dosięgnąć rączką jej twarzy. Hermiona ubrała mu nowego pampersa i zeszła na dół patrząc na Harrego, Dracona i ich adoptowanej dwuletniej córeczki.

\- Cześć Sara – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona kucając przy dziewczynce. Marcus wyciągnął rączkę do dziewczynki głaszcząc ją po twarzy.

\- Już z niego niezły podrywacz – zaśmiał się Harry widząc to.

\- No, od mojej córki wara – warknął Draco.

\- Sugerujesz, że mój syn jest niedostatecznie dobry dla Twojej córki? – warknął Severus.

\- Nie, ja OGŁASZAM, że KAŻDY jest niedostatecznie dobry dla mojej córki – powiedział z dumą Malfoy. Hermiona i Harry spojrzeli na siebie rozbawieni. Wiedzieli na co się piszą poślubiając ślizgonów. Ale nie żałowali. Każdego dnia dziękowali za to, jak potoczyło się ich życie.


End file.
